


לנשום שוב

by Sun_light



Category: Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: עברית
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-11 01:10:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11138241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sun_light/pseuds/Sun_light
Summary: ג׳ונלוק. וואן שוט.ג׳ון מתחתן עם מארי ושרלוק מנסה להתמודד עם זה.





	לנשום שוב

בשבוע האחרון שרלוק נטה לחייך יותר, הצביע לסטרד לפניו ומבטו חושד. בכירי עולם הפשע בלונדון לא הטרידו את לסטרד בשבועות האחרונים, ולכן חיוכו של שרלוק נראה תמוה יותר מאי פעם. פשעים מעטים וקלילים הגיעו לידיו של לסטראד, או ׳סוכריות׳ כפי שנהגו לכנות אותם בתחנת המשטרה, נגמרים מהר, לוקחים אותם בין לבין והם לרוב חסרי טעם. מסיבה לא מובנת כל הכינויים שנתנו בתחנת המשטרה היו קשורים לאוכל.  
׳אולי׳ חשב לסטרד ׳אולי יש סיבה לסטריוטיפ שנדבק לשוטרים ודונאטס.׳.  
ולמרות שרק סוכריות נפלו בחלקו של לסטראד באותו השבוע, ולמרות שלא היה בליבו ספק שהוא מסוגל לפתור אותם לגמרי בעצמו הוא בכל זאת קרא לשרלוק בכל אחת ואחת מהן. ולכן כל שיחה שלהם באותו שבוע התחילה בקריאת כינויי גנאי מצידו של שרלוק, ובלסטרד סובל אותם בשקט, יודע שהם מוצדקים כי הם היו בסך הכול תיקי סוכריות.  
׳תודה שרלוק אני תמיד מעריך את המחמאות שלך על הבוקר׳, טוב כמעט בשקט. אבל לסטרד המשיך להזמין אותו באותו השבוע כי הוא חשב ששרלוק זקוק לכך, בכל זאת שבוע לפני החתונה. ושרלוק המשיך להגיע, בלי ג׳ון מסיביות מובנות, פותר חקירות על ימין ועל שמאל, ומחייך- בעוד לסטראד מביט בו במבט תוהה.  
״שרלוק?״ לסטרד פנה אליו כשתפס אותו מחייך באמצע חקירה. ״למה אתה מחייך, שאלוהים יעזור לי, על מה אתה חושב?״.  
״כלום״ שרלוק ענה חד משמעית. אך האמת היא, שהוא חשב על המפגש שלו ושל ג׳ון שבוע לפני, בו הם סיכמו בינהם שג׳ון הולך להישאר לישון יום לפני החתונה ב221b. כדי לקיים את המסורת ש-״טוב לחתן והכלה אסור לראות אחד את השנייה לפני החתונה.״ הסביר ג׳ון.  
״מסורת ג׳ון באמת?״ אבל ג׳ון רק אמר שמרי מתעקשת ושרלוק גלגל עניים ואמר שהוא ציפה ממרי ליותר. ״מסורות זה טיפשי״ הוסיף אחר כך. ״שר-״ ג׳ון כמעט והתחנן ״בסדר בסדר״ קטע אותו שרלוק. ״תודה״ קולו של ג׳ון היה כנה.   
האמת, חשב שרלוק, שהוא לא התעקש כי הרעיון שג׳ון ישוב לרחוב בייקר די קסמה לו, גם אם זה רק ל48 שעות.   
ג׳ון ושרלוק, גרים ביחד, אחרי שנתיים, הוא אפילו קצת התרגש.

פעם בשעה נזכר ג׳ון שיש עוד שלושה ימים, המספר כאילו צעק אליו. חלילה שהוא יזכר בכך בגלל ההתרגשות, הוא נזכר בגלל שהרבה עמד על הפרק באותו היום והוא היה מבולגן יותר ממה שאנשים חשבו. ספקות החלו לבעבע בו לגבי בחירת בת זוגו, כשראה את הקושי שלהם לארגן את אירוע חתונתם- זה אמור להיות כל כך מסובך?. ואם מתקשים הם בדבר פעוט כמו אירגון חתונה איך יסתדרו בלגדל ילד למען השם?. אך מרי הרגיעה אותו שהכול יסתדר לטובה, ושהכול מאורגן והוא דואג לשווא. אך האירגון הטכני הוא לא מה שהסיח את דעתו, פעם בשעה עגולה. הסובבים אותו הטרידו אותו, ובייחוד רגשותיהם, וביחוד אחד ספציפי כהה שער וחולני משהו, וביחוד רגשותיו של אותו ספציפי כהה שער. 

גב׳ הדסון גערה בשרלוק בבוקר אותו היום, היום שבו ג׳ון היה אמור להגיע ל221b לשעותיו האחרונות כרווק.  
״אבל למה!?, אנשים רגילים זה עושה לי צמרמורת לפעמים״ שרלוק גלגל את עיינו, עדיין בחלוק הבוקר.   
״כל יום אתה מסתובב עם אותם חליפות, תקנה אחת חדשה לחתונה, אני לא מבינה למה אתה מתעקש..״  
״זה הבעיה עם אנשים הם אף פעם לא מבינים כלום״ הוא נשכב על הספה מפנה את הראש לקיר. ״תודה על העצה המועילה הדסון את מוזמנת לעזוב״. גברת הדסון חשקה את לסתה ויצאה בסערה מהדירה העליונה.   
כחצי שעה לאחר מכן שרלוק החל להרהר בדבריה ברצינות. דעתו משתנה כול כמה שניות, סופר בליבו את היתרונות והחסרונות של פעולה שכזאת. החסרונות הברורים הם, טוב, הצורך לקום מהספה. חיסרון נוסף די גדול, אך לא כמו קודמו, הוא העבודה ששרלוק חשב שזה, במילים הכי פחות בוטות שלו, מטופש לגמרי. למי אכפת הרי מה הוא ילבש? מי ישם לב שזו אחת מהחליפות הישנות שלו ולא אחת חדשה?. טוב אולי ג׳ון למען האמת. בטנו התהפכה. אולי בכל זאת שווה לקנות אחת חדשה?. לא לא.. זה מטופש, אנשים קטנים וטייפשים. אבל הוא לא חשב שג׳ון מטופש, ומה אם אכפת לו מהדברים האלו?. ליבו האיץ מעט. הוא צריך להחליט. למה פתאום ההחלטות האלו הפכו למסובכות מאי פעם?.

כשג׳ון נכנס בדלת בשעה שמונה שלושים ושבע, מאחר בקצת יותר משעתיים, ׳יש לי חתונה לארגן, למען השם!׳ תירץ לעצמו, שרלוק חייך אליו כממתיק סוד.  
״שרלוק, שאלוהים יעזור לך, אם אתה על סמים יום לפני החתונה שלי אני הולך להרוג אותך״ פניו של ג׳ון נוקשות.  
״מה?. לא! החיוך? באמת ג׳ון אם אני מחייך אני על סמים?״ קולו של שרלוק מאוכזב.  
״לא לא!״ ג׳ון הצטער על דבריו ״אתה צודק, למה אתה מחייך?״  
״לא חשוב זה טיפשי..״ שרלוק הצטנף על הספא. למה הוא חשב לרגע שזה עלול להלהיב את ג׳ון?, גב׳ הדסון הטיפשית, אנשים רגילים טיפשיים.  
״קדימה שרלוק תספר לי...״ ג׳ון התקרב עליו ״קדימה שרלוק נוו... בתור מתנה לחתונה, בבקשה?״   
״אוקי טוב״ צל של חיוך שב לפניו של שרלוק. ״זה אממ.. קניתי חליפה חדשה לחתונה. חשבתי שתשמח, לא יודע למה״  
״ברור שאני אשמח״ חייך ג׳ון ״תראה לי?״ שרלוק הינהן.  
״אבל עלייך שיהיה ברור?״ הבהיר ג׳ון. שרלוק הניד את ראשו לשלילה ״בשביל מה?, תראה אותה מחר עלי״  
״נעשה הסכם, שנינו נלבש את החליפות שלנו עכשיו, כי אתה עוד לא ראית את שלי, וזה יחשב לך בתור מתנת חתונה״  
״חשבתי שלספר לך הייתה המתנה..״   
״שרלוק-״  
״טוב טוב יש הסכם״

לג׳ון עברה מחשבה מהירה בזמן שהוא עמד שם, שאם מישהו יכנס עכשיו לבית הוא יחשוב שהם משוגעים. אבל בעצם לא באמת היה לו אכפת מה כולם חושבים. ובכל מקרה, גיחך לעצמו, כשהוא ושרלוק באותו חדר שום דבר לא היה נורמלי.  
הם עמדו גב מול גב, בחדר השינה לשעבר של ג׳ון, כמרחק של עשרה סנטימטרים מפרידים בינהם, לבושים בחליפות. ״כשאני אגיד״ הורה ג׳ון ״נסתובב ביחד. מוכן? ו!״. הם הסתובבו אחד אל השני, הפנים שלהם קרובים. הדממה הייתה מדהימה ביופיה. אמורים לבחון זה את בגדיו של רעהו, הם הביטו האחד לשני בעיניים. מהופנטים, ג׳ון מהכחול-ירוק הבוהק שנשקף מהם, שרלוק מהעומק הערמוני ששיבש את קו מחשבתו.   
״אתה ניראה טוב״ לחש ג׳ון, לא מסיר את עייניו מעיינו של שרלוק. ״גם אתה״ לחש שרלוק בחזרה. ג׳ון ניער את ראשו, מנתק את הקשר. ״אני חושב שכדי ש..״   
״כן נילך לישון״ השלים אותו שרלוק ויצא מהחדר בלי להרים את מבטו מהרצפה.

הבוקר של יום החתונה עבר מהר, ג׳ון מנסה לעשות הכול בו זמנית, גם להתלבש ולאכול ולצחצח שיניים לפי הסדר הנכון וגם לעשות שיחות טלפונים, ׳לכל בנאדם ביקום׳ לפי שרלוק, כדי לוודא שהכול הולך חלק. ושרלוק מדשדש מפה לשם, עוזר לג׳ון כשהוא יכול. הבוקר עבר במהירות ונדמה היה לשרלוק שכול הדבר הזה שהוא ציפה לו בשבוע האחרון, חומק לו בין האצבעות. וכשג׳ון סיבך את עצמו בין שיחת טלפון לחביתה לקשירת עניבה, שרלוק גיחך, פרם וקשר את העניבה מחדש, הפעם נכון. לשנייה הם הביטו זה לזה בעיניים ואז המשיכו הלאה. ג׳ון בדרך לשיחת הטלפון הבאה, שרלוק בדרך לשום מקום.

כעשרים דקות לפני טקס החתונה, שרלוק ישב על הבר מהרהר דקה אחת יותר מידי בקלות שבה אפשר לגנוב מורפיום מבית החולים הקרוב, כשמישהו משך בחליפה שלו מאחורה.  
״אלוהים אדירים ג׳ון״ הוא נעמד וישר את החליפה ״למה את מתעלל בי״. ״שרלוק״ ידיו של ג׳ון רעדו, קולו רטט ״אני צריך עזרה״. שרלוק נמתח בבת אחת ״מה זאת אומרת? איזה סוג של עזרה?״ ג׳ון בסכנה? ״עזרה רפואית? מישהו נפגע? מי?-״  
״אלוהים ישמור שרלוק, שום דבר מהסוג הזה״ הוא נחרד ״אני- אני צריך שתעזור לי. אני צריך אותך. אני צריך אותך שתעזור לי״.  
״אוקי״ פניו של שרלוק נחרשו קמטים. ״איך?״  
״בואו איתי החוצה, אני צריך לנשום אני צריך לדבר״  
״אוקי״  
הם יצאו החוצה, לאוויר הקריר של לונדון, הם הלכו בשתיקה עד שהם הגיעו לחלק האחורי של האולם, שם נפתחה הרחבה למדשאה אחת גדולה. ברגע אחד ג׳ון נפל על הרצפה, גבו לחוץ לקיר מאחוריו, דמעות זולגות על לחייו בזו אחר זו. שרלוק התיישב מולו בישיבה שפופה. רוצה לנחם, לא יודע איך.  
״שרלוק אני לא יכול, לא יכול להתחתן עכשיו אני לא מסוגל״  
״ג׳ון״ שרלוק לחש ״תסתכל עלי״ שרלוק נזכר במעומעם בסדרה טלוויזיה שבו ניחמו משהיא בצורה דומה.  
הדמעות של ג׳ון פסקו, הוא עבר לישיבה מזרחית, ואחריו גם שרלוק. ״בטח שאתה מסוגל, למה שלא תהיה מסוגל?״  
״אויי שרלוק, אני מסוגל אבל אני לא רוצה..״  
״לא רוצה אבל..״ שרלוק לא הבין.  
״אני לא יכול להביט לה בעיניים, אני לא יכול״.  
״לא יכול להביט לה בעיניים?״ מבטיהם הצטלבו ״אבל למה שלא תוכל להביט בה בעיניים-״ קולו של שרלוק נקטע כשג׳ון רכן אליו ונישק אותו בשקט. הוא היתרחק. הם רק הביטו זה בזה במשך שניות מספר ואז שרלוק רכן והפעם הוא זה שנישק את ג׳ון, בנשיקה ארוכה, שפתיהם זזות זו מול זו בתיאום מושלם.  
ושרלוק ידע שגם אם העולם היה מתפוצץ מאחוריהם הוא לא היה שם לב. וג׳ון הרגיש כאילו העולם אכן התפוצץ מאחוריהם.  
״איך זה בתור מתנה לחתונה?״ שרלוק נשם במהירות, ג׳ון לא ענה, רק חייך.  
״אני מרגיש כאילו עצרתי את הנשימה הרבה זמן וסוף סוף אני יכול לנשום שוב״ לחש ג׳ון כשראשיהם צמודים זה לזה, דקות לאחר מכן.  
״ארבע שנים״ הסכים שרלוק ״ארבע שנים שאני עוצר את הנשימה״. ג׳ון ציקצק בלשונו לשלילה.  
״לא ארבע שנים אהובי, נצח״   
שרלוק חייך וסוף סוף ג׳ון יכל להרגיש את אותו חיוך שהוא אהב כל כך, על השפתיים שלו.  
״ומה עם החתונה?״ לחש שרלוק כשהם התנתקו לבסוף.  
״יהיה בסדר״ ענה ג׳ון ונישק אותו, ״ועם מרי?״ ״יהיה גם בסדר״ הוא נשק לו שנית ״ועם-״ ג׳ון חייך ״סמוך עלי, יהיה בסדר״. ושרלוק אכן סמך עליו, הבלוגר שלו לא אכזב אותו ולו פעם אחת.

אפילוג  
ג׳ון וויתר על ריהוט מחדש של החדר שלו ברחוב בייקר, הוא פשוט עבר בחזרה ישר לחדר של שרלוק. וארבעה חודשים אחרי יום החתונה-לא-חתונה של ג׳ון הם שכבו במיטה של שרלוק נזכרים ביום ההוא שנראה לפני זמן רב כל כך.  
״ואז אתה רכנת ונישקת אותי״ סיפר שרלוק. ג׳ון שוכב, מניח ראשו על חזהו החשוף של שרלוק ושרלוק מחבק אותו מהצד.  
״אני נישקתי אותך?! אתה נישקת אותי!״ התגרה בו ג׳ון.  
״לא נכון! אני זוכר במפורש-״  
צחוקו של ג׳ון הידהד בחדר ״אתה צודק אני נישקתי אותך..״  
ג׳ון שירטט בעדינות צורות על החזה של שרלוק.  
״ברור שאני נישקתי אותך, איך אפשר שלא לנשק אותך? לא יכולתי להתנגד לכוח המשיכה״ הלב של שרלוק כאב כשג׳ון אמר דברים כאלו. ״רק תבטיח לי״ המשיך ג׳ון ״שאף פעם בחיים לא תלך מאחורי הגב שלי ותנשק אנשים אחרים מאחורי בניינים״  
״ג׳ון..״  
״רגע לא סיימתי, ובמיוחד לא מאחורי אולמות ארועים, תבטיח״  
״ג׳ון, אני בחיים לא אלך לנשק מישהו אחר אי פעם אף פעם״  
״מעולה״ הביט אליו ג׳ון ״כי עכשיו שחזרתי לנשום, אני לא חושב שאהיה מסוגל לעצור את הנשימה שוב״.


End file.
